<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tony’s Summer Visit by Prince101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919931">Tony’s Summer Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince101/pseuds/Prince101'>Prince101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Little Vampire Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mating, Mild Blood, Mild Smut, Rudolph is still protective, Sequal, Vampires, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince101/pseuds/Prince101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Rudolph reunite after 3 years, Tony spending his summer vacation over the Sackvillie-Baggs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rudolph Sackvillie-Bagg/Tony Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Little Vampire Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You guys wanted a sequel so I’ll gladly deliver :) In the movie Rudolph’s aging is expressed differently to keep the story on the track I want it to go, I’ll change up the facts from the originals. Hope you don’t mind! Enjoyy</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rudolph meets up with Tony, not expecting what he would be greeted with.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short starter so you guys can get an idea of what I’m going with, the other chapters will be much longer don’t worry! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>June 15, 2019.</p><p>The Sackvillie-Bagg residence was dealing with an anxiety filled seventeen year old, it was June 15th, a mark in Rudolph’s calendar that stared him down above his casket. It marked the day that Tony would return to Germany for summer vacation. They hadn’t seen each other for three years. His parents had argued with him that he was being unreasonable and vampires have gone centuries not seeing their loved ones. It was different with Tony though, he had a crushing feeling that as time went by he would forget him, especially because of the difference in the time they had together. </p><p>Over the couple of years, Rudolph is one year away from his mark of stunted growth. It’s the same as mortals, once they hit the golden age they stop growing. Though it had a tremendous difference, as Rudolph will stay his eighteen year old self for the rest of his immortal life. He didn’t know if he should be excited or horrified at the idea. He was well aware he was driving his family crazy, as he wouldn’t stop babbling on and on about finally getting to fly high with the blonde and show him the crazy ideas he had. </p><p>“Rudolph! Are you going to come fed or stay locked in your casket for a century?” His mother shouted from the locked door, Rudolph spared one last glance at the calendar before kicking out of the casket. “Coming, mother!” He shouted back, unlocking his door. His mother was basically face planting the door, him having to balance himself so he wouldn’t bump into her. “You know you waltzing around and moping isn’t going to make them come any faster!” She hissed, yanking Rudolph by the arm. Rudolph scrunched his nose, wincing and trying to keep up. “Ow! Mother!” “Oh stop being a baby! You haven’t fed in days! No wonder your eyes are so black!” He complained. Rudolph rolled his eyes, insecurely looking away. He wondered when his mother would stop babying him.<br/>
The truth was, he was scared to feed after the incident with the cow three years ago. What if he had to deal with a flying chicken? Or horse! </p><p>Rudolph patiently waited on top of the castles roof around evening time, nervously scratching at the roof's surface. His nails jabbed into the wood, Anna watching him from her position near him. “Would you relax? It’s Tony, he’s just as much of an idiot as anyone else.” She commented, getting sick of watching him fidget and reek of anxiety. Rudolph scowled, not so gently nudging at her. “Just shut up!” He hissed, darting his eyes back to the dark road. </p><p>“Leave him, little sister, it’s fun to see him shake in his boots.” Gregory flew behind the vampires, grabbing both of them by the shoulders. “Maybe this time I’ll be able to sink my fangs into the mortals-“ Rudolph stood up defensively, sending his brother a warning look. Gregory put his arms up in a surrendered position, his eyes twinkling with amusement. “Relax, I wouldn’t do that.” Rudolph grumbled, his eyes snapped towards the sudden shine of light, a car rolling into the driveway. </p><p>“He’s here!” Rudolph yelped, planting his feet into the roof, he slid down smoothly, chunks of wood flying out as his feet dug into the roof as he glided. He thudded onto the floor swiftly on his feet, watching the gas halt and lights turn off. He dug his fingers into his chains on his jacket, his pale skin turning blue. Gregory watched from his position with Anna, sitting in Rudolph’s recent spot. </p><p>The car door flung open, a familiar mop of blonde hair popping out of the vehicle. Rudolph felt excitement buzz through him at the sight of his friend, about to call out to him. That was before he felt his non existent breath be stolen from him. Tony faced Rudolph, sending him a beaming smile. “Rudolph!” Rudolph could simply stare like a stunned idiot at the sight in front of him. Tony’s usual messy spiked hair was still going strong, his jawline more chiseled and sharp. Instead of his small red hoodie, it was replaced with a navy sweatshirt and dark blue jeans. He had the same bright smile and blue eyes, though he seemed to grow taller. Instead of Rudolph gaping like an idiot for 5 minutes, he gained himself and kicked dust off the ground as he shot over to Tony. </p><p>He yanked the blonde up into the sky, hearing a yell of alarm from his parents. “Mortal! Tell me all about your stay at home, how was school? How were the unusual sausages you seem to like?” He questioned, ignoring the dizzy and nauseous expression on Tony’s face. “Everything’s great! It’s been awhile since I’ve been this high..” Rudolph smiled proudly, yanking Tony closer. “It’s great isn’t it? Tony smiled lazily, sending a thumbs up. “It’s great, can we go down now?” Rudolph chuckled, nodding and landing them back onto the concrete. </p><p>Tony let out a breath, wiping his jeans. “So, how have you been, vampire? It’s been awhile!” Tony started, fidgeting in his spot. Rudolph hummed, looking back at his siblings. “It’s been well, I’m now seventeen, it’s been quite boring without you I’ll have to admit.” Rudolph mumbled. Tony seemed to take pleasure in that. “Well I am quite the catch!” He bragged. Rudolph grabbed onto Tony’s hand, shocked by the familiar warmth he used to feel. “Your hands are always so cold.” Rudolph let go sulkily, chuckling nervously. “Sorry about that- vampire here.” He mumbled. Tony’s eyes widened, grabbing onto the vampire's hand. “Oh no! It’s okay, don’t have to be so uptight!” He teased, sending Rudolph a crooked smile. </p><p>“Once you guys are done eye googling, could we get this luggage into the home already?” Gregory commented in annoyance, grabbing onto the suitcase on the floor. Rudolph snapped out of his thoughts, grabbing onto the nearest bag. “Uh, yeah!” Tony walked back towards the car, halting the rest of the baggage. </p><p>They all set into the house, Rudolph keeping close to the mortal. “We’ve got a lot to catch up on.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rudolph takes Tony for a spin, landing in an awkward moment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11:34pm</p><p>Rudolph clicked the door open to Tony’s room, opening the door with his shoulder as he had both luggage in his hands. “I could have taken one of them.” Tony spoke from behind him, an amused smile on his face. Rudolph shushed the other, placing the baggage near the bed. Tony looked around the room, taking in the familiar surroundings. His hands brushed against the bedpost, his eyes lighting up. </p><p>“This was my old room.” Rudolph’s head snapped up in alarm, before fiddling with the chipping leather on the suitcase. “I suppose it is, I didn’t realize as I picked it out.” That was a lie, he knew well that it was Tony’s old room, he thought that a familiar surrounding would make him feel more at ease. Tony smiled at the fond memories, walking over to the vampire. “We’ll have to go on a fly soon.” He commented, beginning to open up his suitcases. Rudolph nodded in agreement, letting Tony have his space. </p><p>He didn’t know why he was in such an awkward space with Tony being back, they were sure fine before. He blamed it on the years that they had been apart. “I’ll be in the kitchen.” Rudolph hovered over to the door, taking the silent hum as an understanding. He yanked the door open, almost tripping over his feet as he was trampled by heavy bodies. He let out a grunt, hearing an alarming sound from Tony. “Shit!” He cursed, his head pounding from the impact. </p><p>He blinked, opened his eyes, and was greeted with bashful siblings piled on top of him. The pain melted into annoyance, shoving them off. “I swear the darkest days, you guys are so bloody annoying- get out!” He whined, ignoring their protests as he pushed them out of the room. He gave Tony an apologetic look, closing the door with a slam.<br/>
He watched his siblings scurry off, disappearing beyond the corner. He ignored the heat resting on his pale face, simply hovering over to the kitchen. </p><p>He heard loud laughs as he approached the kitchen, being greeted with a sight of his mother and Tony’s stirring up batter in the kitchen. He gave a puzzled look, his dark eyebrows scrunching up. “What are you doing?” He questioned, causing his mother to look up in alarm. “Rudolph! Tony’s mother was showing me how to make batter, it’s quite interesting.” “Mother, we don’t eat.” She sighed in exasperation, her flour covered hands waving around. “Well, yes but they do! We can’t leave guests hungry, that would be simply impolite.” </p><p>“Okay, I think I’ve had enough for this conversation-“ The vampire felt himself be yanked forward, yelping and letting out a strange whine. “Not so fast- I think this is an outstanding opportunity for you!” Rudolph was almost face planted into the flour as he placed near the bowl, gagging from the strange stench of the substance. “Nope.” Mother stuck his hands in the bowl, helping him mix. “Oh stop being a baby, even though you are still my baby~” She cooed. Could this moment get possibly any worse? “You’ll have to learn how to deal with such foul smells anyway.” She added. “I’d rather not.” Rudolph swatted her hands away, melding the dough by himself. </p><p>“Rudolph?” Rudolph’s head snapped towards the familiar voice, seeing Tony leaned against the wall near the kitchen with a funny grin. “What are you guys doing?” Rudolph sulkily stuck his hands out the bowl, holding them up. “Baking.” </p><p>After a mess of flour and eggs, they finally managed to get finished. They must have done something right because the mortals seemed to enjoy the taste of the bread quite a lot. “I didn’t know you knew how to bake.” Tony commented, sitting down on his bed. Rudolph scoffed in irony, sitting on the windowsill. “I don’t. Mother forced me into the cooking. It smelled awful.” He mumbled, casually wandering out the window. Rudolph held out his hand, sending an inviting smile. </p><p>Tony got the hint, standing up and intertwining fingers with the immortal cold ones. “Well, they tasted awesome.” He replied. “Of course, I made them.” Rudolph swept the window shut, feeling Tony’s tight grip on his hand. “Scared?” He teased, jokingly slipping his fingers out of the others. Tony glared at him, resisting the urge to twist the others fingers. “No.” He said sassily, hovering around. “Well, I guess that you are fine flying by yourself then.” He joked around, yanking his fingers from the others. Tony yelped as he swatted at air, starting to fall. Rudolph laughed, zooming down and catching Tony onto his back before he fell. </p><p>Tony clinged onto the vampires back in fright, smacking him above the head. Rudolph winced, them flying around the castle. “Cut it out!” Rudolph snapped, trying to gain himself as they flew around. “Don’t drop me you moron!” It was a frenzy of yelling, Rudolph not realizing that they were skyrocketing towards the ground, it being too late before they both face planted the ground. It went silent, Rudolph spitting out grass from his mouth. His face was covered in dirt, hair dismangled. He plopped down on the grass, looking around an alarm when he couldn’t see Tony anywhere. </p><p>It was rather dark outside, which didn’t help the situation either. “Your face!” He heard cackling, meeting a spread out mortal on the grass, his blonde hair covered in mud. He let out a sigh of relief, even though Tony was blandly laughing at the situation. Tony continued to laugh obnoxiously, letting out a wince when he felt his back crack. Rudolph snorted, resisting the urge to laugh himself. “This wouldn’t have happened if you would have just listened to me and stopped yanking at my hair.” Rudolph flew over to him, settling onto his knees as the other picked grass off of his face. </p><p>Even though it was almost pitch black dark, Rudolph could still make out Tony’s baby blue eyes in the little light, the crickets taking over the sound of the forest. Tony was still stifling his laughs, Rudolph observing him adoringly. “You’ve got mud all over your face.” He commented. Tony rolled his eyes. “Obviously.” Rudolph brought his right hand up, taking his thumb and brushing the mud off of the blonde's cheek, the crickets even taking a moment of silence. Tony blinked, his hands digging into the soft soil. Rudolph realized the daze he was in, standing up on his feet. “We should get back. It’s almost daybreak.” He whispered, sticking his hand out for the other. </p><p>Tony merely agreed, awkward silence thick in the air. “Maybe this time try not to crash?” Tony joked nervously, earning a small laugh from the other. “I’ll do my best.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>